Mushu
Mushu is the deuteragonist of Disney's Mulan. He was the small red dragon to help Mulan. At first, Mulan's companions were to be 2 reptilian creatures; the idea of the creatures being dragons had not been established. However, feeling that two sidekicks would overcrowd the story, the animators then decided on a two-headed dragon, though they were green and grotesque. After the animators decided on a single-headed dragon, they established Mushu's physical concept. For better use, the animators shrunk Mushu to a smaller size. He is voiced by Eddie Murphy, who later voiced Donkey in the Shrek ''films and Mark Moseley in the sequel and later appearances. History Mulan Mushy spends most of the first act as a incense burner in the Fa Family Temple. After Mulan runs away to join her father's place in the army, the Head Ancestor brings him to life. They order him to wake the Great Stone Dragon to protect Mulan. However, the plan failed. He is later seen before the training camp with Mulan. Mushu is later seen during Shang's song ("I'll make a Man Out of You"). During an event to fight Shan Yu's army, he is able to rescue Cri-Kee from the snow after the Huns are buried in the snow. During the battle with Shan Yu, he scares off the firework employees with Cri-Kee. He is able to launch a firework at Shan-Yu. He later appears during China restored back at Mulan's home. Mulan 2 In this film, Mushu acts as the protagonist/main but semi antagonist, as the real antagonist is actually Lord Qin. He is seen with the ancestors in the beginning. When Mulan and Shang are getting married, the ancestors say that Mushu's job as a guardian will be lost. Mushu tries to stop them, but it almost did work. Mushu's antics were bad, but later became good by becoming the Golden Dragon of Unity. He later rejoiced with the ancestors near the end of the film. Trivia *Eddie Murphy could not reprise his role as Mushu for ''Mulan II due to a clause in Murphy's contract for Shrek 2. Mark Moseley replaced him. Coincidentally, Moseley has also filled in for Murphy by voicing Donkey in the Shrek video games. *The way Mushu comes to life by shedding stone skin is similar to that of Goliath from Gargoyles. Gallery 36385_1294083866647_full.jpg|Mushu in stone sleep NKZobCj.gif|Mushu emerging and coming to life I LIVE Mushu.gif|"I LIVE!!!!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-2784.jpg|Mushu trying to awaken the Great Stone Dragon, only to accidentally shatter it instead mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-2903.jpg|"Wait! That's it! I'll make Mulan a war hero, and they'll be beggin' me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|"So heed my word, 'cause if the army finds out you're a girl...the penalty...is DEATH!" mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-3263.jpg|"I am the powerful, the pleasurable..." Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-3271.jpg|"...the indestructible Mushu!" mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-6285.jpg|Mushu accidentally fires a rocket giving their position to the Huns (and pathetically tries to blame Cri-kee for it). Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6913.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-7792.jpg|"Did you see those Huns?! They popped outta the snow...like daisies!" mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-7809.jpg|"Let's go kick some Hunny buns!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8785.jpg|"Your worst nightmare" mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8874.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8925.jpg|Mushu laughing after obliterating Shan Yu mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8938.jpg|"You...are a lucky bug!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-9549.jpg|"Take it, Crikee!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Mulan thanks Mushu for his help Mushu in Mulan2.jpg|Mushu in Mulan II Mushu_KH.png|Mushu in Kingdom Hearts Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekick Category:Immortals Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Rescuers Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Con artist Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Inept Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Playful Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Pure of heart Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Bludgeoners